The Second Coma
by Alyrockyforever
Summary: When Barry falls into a coma after a building collapses on him people wonder if he will wake up. Will he? Or will they have to pull the plug of the life support machine? (Short one-shot)


_**so, some things gotta be known about this. It takes place towards the end of season two, and Barry never confessed his feelings to Iris, anyway this is a sad fic, enjoy!**_

" _Barry!_ " Caitlin shouts through the coms. Barry's vitals had just went through the roof. Barry can only feel pain. He feels multiple broken bones and lots of open wounds. But he helps as many people through the reckage of the building, as best as he can.

Once everyone is finally out he tries to run out but collapses. He's surprised he lasted that long. Sure his healing was fast, but it wasn't _that_ fast. He picks himself up one more time and speeds right into the cortex of Star labs. He lands in an unconscious heap on the floor and Caitlin screams. She and Cisco immediately get him up on a bed and begin trying to help him.

Cisco stops the bleeding while Caitlin sets his bones. After that they wait for him to wake up.

They grow more wary the longer he doesn't wake. Cisco had fallen asleep at the monitor and Caitlin was resting her head on her hand as she stared at his vitals. She sits up straight. It suddenly clicked why he wasn't waking up. His vitals... they were the same as when he was in his coma. Her eyes widen. Barry was in a coma.

She slaps cisco and he yelps. "What was that for?" He complains. "We have to get him to the hospital." She says sadly. "Why?" Cisco asks. "He's in a coma cisco, they have to take him." She says his eyes widen. "Oh god we have to tell Joe and iris." Cisco trails off. "He's crashing! We gotta get him on life support!"

 **9 months into the coma**

"Barry, it's been exactly nine months. Can't you wake up please? Nine months is how long it took you last time. Can you please wake up for me Barry?" Iris lets out a sob. "Why did you have to do this to me again?" She whispers brokenly.

 **1 year into the coma**

"Barry it's way longer than last time. You should be coming back by now. You have super powers for Christ's sake!" Iris exclaims. "They gave you job away, you know. Captain says if-when you wake up you'll get it back, but they could only hold it for so long." She says, letting out a humorless laugh.

 **2 years into the coma**

"god Bar, why can't you just fricking wake up? It's been two years! Two whole years! You what dad told me today? He told me you're in love with me. Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me? Then I could've told you that I love you too!" She sobs.

 **3 years into the coma**

"Barry you've been gone too long. I miss you. Daddy misses you. Caitlin and Cisco miss you. Heck even Oliver and Felicity miss Singh told me that he always looks out the window of his office to see if you're coming in late, then he remembers you're in a coma. Again. Everyone misses you, so come back, please." She begs.

 **4 years into the coma**

"The doctors don't think you'll wake up. They say that with every day that passes, the less of a chance there is that you'll wake up. Don't let me lose you please. I love you Barry, can't you come back?" She asks, leaning over and kissing him.

 **5 years into the coma**

"Barry, they don't really visit much anymore. It's mostly me now. Daddy comes sometimes. Everyone misses you a lot baby. If you wake up- no scratch that, when you wake up I will give you a million kisses. Please please wake up. I know you've wanted those kisses for a while." She says softly.

 **6 years into the coma**

"I'm giving you one more year Barry Allen. One more, you got me? You've been gone too long Barry. Oh god... Just please come back to me! I love you dammit! If you die it'll break me! So don't die!" She screams.

 **7 years into the coma**

"Barry... they're pulling the plug today. I told you one more year. I told you and you didn't listen. Why wouldn't you just wake up? Everyone's here. Cait and Cisco, daddy and me, Oliver and felicity, the whole precinct is here barry. Because you couldn't wake up. And now you never will. So god damn you! Why didn't you wake up for me? Why you have to keep running? Why couldn't you just live? Goodbye Barry Allen. We love you." She chokes, then looks up to the nurse, "do it." And Barry Allen dies. She sobs, and Joe sobs, Caitlin sob, Felicity sobs. Everyone sobs. Because Barry Allen, the savior of Central City, was dead. And that was a tragedy.


End file.
